It is common practice for the handle of a parking brake to extend upwardly through an opening in the console. Typically there is a gap between the opening and the handle. The gap is needed for console loading and build tolerance. A permanently attached close out to close the gap often interferes with the operation of the parking brake. Such interference requires excess effort to operate the parking brake and can result in damaged parts. Then too, a permanently attached close out may still leave space around the handle.